Noir et Blanc
by ClearBlueSadSky
Summary: Et si nous changions un peu l'histoire?... Sasuke et Karin, dans un style un peu plus sombre. Leur relation compliquée mise au goût du jour (ou de la nuit :) )


Et tout en sachant que ma vie ne se résumerait qu'à une suite de mots éparpillés, au hasard, dans un désordre confus sur une feuille blanche, je me mis à écrire, prenant en main le stylo plume dont je ne me servais que très rarement. Il était noir orné de fleurs argentées représentant des fleurs de cerisier et reflétant la lumière magnifiquement, si léger dans ma main.

Mais pourtant, alors que je le prenais, il prit un poids qui faillit me déstabiliser, le poids de tout ce qui s'était accumulé depuis si longtemps dans mon cœur, dans mon esprit, dans mes mains tâchées d'encre et de sang. Comme je souillais les belles fleurs de cerisier du plume de cette main qui avait commis l'acte irréparable, je pris une autre feuille de papier – la millième, peut-être, je ne m'étais même pas efforcée de faire le compte – et j'appuyais la plume sur le grain fin de l'étendue blanche.

Ma main ne bougea que quelques secondes plus tard, essayant de transcrire cette espèce de tornade qui ravageait mon cœur sur papier. Je le fis. Ma main s'envola et, brutalement, martela la feuille, envoyant de l'encre de toutes parts, faisait se tordre la pointe de la plume, gribouillant des lignes embrouillées. Je fus en proie à un désir frénétique de tout sortir, de tout vider je voulais redevenir cette coquille vide que j'étais avant de _te _rencontrer. Mes cheveux s'emmêlaient à l'encre noire, créant des tâches sur mes pointes d'un rouge violent – _violent, violent, violent… comme toi. Comme moi. Comme nous. - _ Je suais, ma respiration était haletante, mes mains tremblaient, des larmes menaçaient de couler de mes yeux rouges sang –_Ton sang... Mon sang… Notre lien…- _

Par cette lettre, je voulais briser ce lien, je voulais, je voulais tellement, le couper, l'arracher, le mettre en pièce, le jeter aux flammes.

Je voulais tellement le garder.

Mais mon esprit, ô esprit maudit ! Il ne voulait pas oublier, il aimait la souffrance, il voyait dans ces moment de solitude, de maltraitance, de délaissement, quelque plaisir malsain. Il pensait que la douleur me liait à lui, que mon corps ainsi ne l'oublierait pas, qu'il faisait cela pour une raison.

J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il y ait une raison.

La pièce était sombre, seule la lampe du bureau en bois éclairait faiblement l'endroit. Le reste n'était que ténèbres, que peine et désespoir, que le vide, la plénitude. Mes pensées trouvaient en cette noirceur qui m'avait entourée depuis toujours un sentiment rassurant, comme si j'appartenais au monde des ténèbres, vampire dans la nuit, crevant d'amour. Crevant à cause de tout ce sang. Mourant à l'intérieur.

Ma peau aurait aimé être caressée par un rayon chaud de soleil.

Et je pensais à toi, à ta peau pâle, si pâle qu'elle brillait dans le noir, ce noir qui me terrifiait. Tu étais l'ange des ténèbres, le phœnix de la mort, diable caché derrière ce masque de porcelaine, si pur, comme les premières neiges d'hiver. Ma peau était sale et couverte de crasse, que j'essayais au mieux de dissimuler _pour te plaire _.

J'aurais voulu toucher cette peau sans me brûler.

Et dans tes yeux comme dans la mer se reflétaient les étoiles une fois la nuit tombée, se voilaient pendant l'orage et se vidaient de toute substance une fois l'été arrivé. La colère y provoquait des vagues d'ombres menaçantes et la gaieté –comme celle de tuer quelqu'un- les laissaient translucides et clairs, comme un livre vide dans lequel on aimerait laisser sa marque, changer l'histoire pour y plonger. Noirs sur blancs, crevasses profondes entourées de cernes, squelette assoiffé de mort et de vengeance.

J'aurais aimé voir dans ses yeux s'allumer la flamme de la vie.

S'y refléter la passion.

Le désir.

L'envie.

La joie.

Moi.

Et cette odeur, et cette voix, monstrueux ornements visant à appâter les victimes, à les prendre dans ses filets, comme une araignée gardant dans sa toile ses proies comme des trophées. J'étais dans ta toile. Je respirais ton odeur. Je t'écoutais. J'étais à toi. Entièrement à toi.

J'aurais voulu être moins bête.

Et ta force dans ma poitrine, cet éclair merveilleux, cette lumière intense (ô lumière, je t'attendais) électrisant mon corps. Ce sacrifice. _Tu voulais me tuer. _Tu voulais me tuer ! J'ai espéré, j'ai cru, j'ai hurlé de douleur, j'ai refoulé les sentiments violent qui m'assaillaient –tellement de violence, à partir de ce moment, je voulais la laisser exploser sur toi, la contenir pour qu'elle explose en moi- . J'ai prié.

J'ai voulu te tuer, si intensément.

Si intensément…

Que…

Maintenant, tu es mort. Ton odeur sur mes mains, ton regard d'acier, dur et impassible, planté dans mes yeux. Ton immobilité, l'attente. La lame transperçant ta peau. Mes pleurs… J'avais mal. J'ai mal.

Mais surtout, cette image qui me hante, qui m'empêche de m'endormir, qui me fait souffrir.

Avant que la lame n'atteigne ta peau, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu, quelque chose de beau et de si pur, soulagé.

Un sourire, sur tes lèvres, comme un fantôme.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, la machine était lancée, le déchirement de ta peau, de mon cœur, de mes larmes qui se mêlaient à ton sang. Le bruit de mes pas qui fuyaient ce corps inerte, ce corps que j'avais rendu inerte, ce corps à qui j'avais donné la sourire. Un vrai sourire. Celui de la délivrance.

Sasuke, tu voulais mourir.

Le poids sur tes épaules était trop dur à porter.

Les moments que nous avons passé ensemble, ceux où j'ai appris à te détester, à te haïr, à te vouloir pour moi seule, à t'adorer. Je les voyais tous défiler devant mes yeux, comme un film sans fin, un film en Noir et Blanc.

Tu étais le Blanc qui avait été trop souvent tâché.

J'étais le Noir qui avait trop longtemps souffert.

Sur cette feuille se mêlaient maintenant ces deux couleurs, nos couleurs. Nous étions des non-couleurs.

Sur cette feuille trois mots que je n'osais pas regarder pas reconnaître, mais qui étaient tellement vrais… **Je t'aime. ** Je fixai ces lettres, ces traits qui avec tant d'harmonie et de sincérité s'entremêlaient sur papier, dans mon cœur.

Il ne manquait qu'une couleur : le rouge. Nous étions tous deux coupables. Nos mains étaient tâchées du sang d'innocents qui, avant de mourir, nous imploraient de les épargner. Il fallait mon sang sur cette feuille. Il fallait…

Je voulais le faire, mais je n'en avais pas le courage.

Trente jours, quatre heures, cinq minutes et cinquante-trois secondes. Le temps que j'avais passé dans cette pièce. Le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour l'admettre. Admettre la plus simple des choses. Je me levai avec difficulté de ma chaise et oscillai légèrement avant de retrouver mon équilibre. Une main sur la poignée de la porte, j'hésitai. La feuille dans l'autre main, serrée –je ne veux pas te perdre- j'appuyai sur la poignée et ouvris lentement le porte.

Tout était si blanc, si lumineux. Tant de lumière ornait le monde, tant de gens riaient, pleuraient, vivaient. Mes yeux mirent plusieurs secondes à s'adapter, trop peu habitués à ce kaléidoscope de couleurs. Je restai interdite.

Je voulais te montrer, toi qui es resté dans mon cœur.

Je voulais que ta vie continue dans la couleur. Avec moi.

« Regarde à travers mes yeux –rouges comme le sang-, sens la brise dans mes cheveux –rouges comme les flammes -, respire cette odeur vivante –vis, vis, vis- , parle dans ma bouche –ne te tais plus jamais-. Je suis désolée de tout le mal que l'on s'est fait. Vivons, ensemble ! »

Et je marchai dans l'inconnu, ton sourire prenant vie sur mes lèvres, ta voix parlant à ma place.

« Je suis là. »


End file.
